particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Three-Right Party
||party_logo = |Headquarters = Factio Tri-Dextrum Tower, Triarium, Calatia|Affiliation = International Monarchist League, World Capitalist Alliance, Conservative Union |Website = www.FTD.com|politics = Politics of Selucia|political parties = Political Parties of Selucia|elections = Elections of Selucia|Seats2 Title = Councillors|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Governors|Seats3 = |}} It had failed. History Start The party started in 3916, as Factio Conservativa Nova, where it stood its first disastrous election result with no seats under the leadership of Humphrey Invictus I. He resigned afterwards, leaving Alexandria Sarmartae to lead the party. She quickly built up a better viewing for the party. Majority However, in the 3921 election, the party won only 4 seats with 247,000 votes. Alexandria Sarmartae resigned, leaving Lena Superior as leader. The governing party collapsed in 3922, and so the small Factio Conservativa Nova was suddenly jolted into government and used the opportunity to change the way it was run. They implemented a monarchy, and took a far more capitalist approach to the economy. Return For a rather unknown reason, the party fell to dust by 3931, only to return 4 years later under the leadership of Alexandrina Tarquinii. After a long period of waiting, the party ran against the three new parties of Factio Liberalis, Factio Imperialis and Factio Labouris and won a staggering victory of 290 seats and nearly 30,000,000 votes. The party governed with the Factio Liberalis for the next two years. Invictus and Tarquinii In 3940, the party felt a major loss of 100 seats but remained determined to retain the monarchy. The party also was the first to announce and cover the Selucia 3942 Terror Attacks. The party remained a major player at the head of government for 5 more years, when they lost government to a new coalition including the new Hosian, Independens and Conservativa Seluciensis parties. For the next two years, the 'Factio Monarchus' saw the major turbulence of the nation, with many parties leaving over constant elections, cabinet hecticness and icy relations (only futhered by the non-compromising Humphrey Invitus II's leadership). The party collapsed by 3948. Augustus and Octavius Re-emerging in the early 3950s, the new 'Factio Monarchus/Factio Fascisti' returned to politics as a major player, led by Claudia Augustus and Fredrick Olivius, and re-established the monarchy from the 20s, 30s and 40s that was cooped by the Factio Conservativa. Soon, old and new parties joined, but never fledged the FM/FF power. Over complex elections, and rapid movements in and out of cabinets, fascism became popular. Julius and Burgessum The party soon fell under the leadership of Sophia Julius, a modernizing figure, who changed Selucia drastically. As a lesbian, marijuana enthusiast with a taste for gangsta rap music, she saw the party move to the centre ground and win several elections, as well as legalize gay marriage. She soon fell from grace due to election losses, leading to the more right wing factions to rise. Lucius Burgessum took control, and began to show the party in the light of 'The Only Credible Party'. The party instantly butted heads with the Acies Anarchista, but performed well during the later 3960's and early 70's elections.. Ulpius and Crassus By the early seventies, the FTD was occasionally at odds with a rebranded FC. During this decade, especially early on, the FTD was in panic at the thought of losing its power. After a decade in power, some of that as the largest party, the party was seeming stable under the leadership of Burgessum. In 3974, the Party suffered a loss of government, despite having just won their most seats in 20 years and their most votes in nearly 40, due to the Factio Nationalista. This led to the new leader, Luke Ulpius, forcing the whole party to agree to never support the FN again in any way. Late 70s and 80s In 3974, The party officially broke up and became the Gime-Ṡiddiq Ṡurby. The Gime-Ṡiddiq Ṡurby soon became 3Right in Luthori, which later broke up as well. After Luthori After returning from Luthori, Factio Tri-Dextrum made it their mission to create an empire for the ruling family of Selucia. They christenend it the 'Calatian Project' and set their sights on Pontesi, Cildania and Badara. Leaders Humphrey Invictus I*: 3916 - Alexandria Sarmartae*: 3916 Alexandria Sarmartae*: 3916 - 3921 - Lena Superior*: 3916 - 3921 Lena Superior*: 3921 - 3931 - Maximus Dalmatia*: 3921 - 3925 - Alexandrina Tarquinii*: 3925 - 3931 Alexandrina Tarquinii*: 3934 - 3940 - Catherine Arius*: 3934 - 3937 - Hutch Pompeii*: 3937 - 3940 - Humphrey Magnus*: 3940 Humphrey Invictus II*: 3940 - 3945 - Samantha Magnus*: 3940 - 3945 Samantha Magnus*: 3945 - 3947 - Humphrey Invictus*: 3945 - 3947 Katlynn Pontius: 3947 - 3948 - Hutch Pompeii*: 3947 - 3948 Fredrick Octavius: 3952 - 3954 - Claudia Augustus: 3952 - 3954 Claudia Augustus: 3954 - 3959 - Fredrick Octavius: 3954 - 3956 - Steven Aquillius: 3956 - 3959 Sophia Julius: 3961 - 3963, 3964 - 3967 - Thomas Ulpius: 3961 - 3962 - Garth Septimus: 3962 - 3963, 3964 - 3965 - Lucius Burgessum: 3965 - 3967 Lucius Burgessum: 3967 - 3973 - Cassandra Thessilonicus: 3967 - 3971 - Larissa Augustus: 3971 - 3973 Leon Ulpius: 3973 - 3974 - Jake Crassus: 3973 - 3974 Cassandra Thessilonicus: 3993 - Current - Rhiannon Aurora: 3993 - Current Category:Political parties in Selucia